


Never Better

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione has never been better  Hermione/Draco/Blaise, Harry/Ron/Pansy





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble Request #12 for [](http://triospleasure.livejournal.com/profile)[**triospleasure**](http://triospleasure.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

“Fuck me, Potter! Harder, faster. Just make me come.”

 

Hermione raised her head when she heard the breathless demand, watching Harry tease Pansy with her own wand. His hand was moving in and out of the Slytherin’s cunt, the wand vibrating so hard she wasn’t sure how he could keep from dropping it. Ron looked up and winked at her before focusing on Harry’s cock, the razor carefully removing the black curls surrounding his length.

 

“Wish Weasley would fucking shut her up with his cock,” a disgruntled voice muttered from beneath her.

 

“He’s too busy playing with Potter’s cock to shag a woman,” Blaise said in amusement, his breath warm on her ear. “You doing okay, love?”

 

She smiled at the concern in his voice, kissing him slowly as she ground against Draco’s cock. Predictably, fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her away from Blaise and down to kiss the jealous blond beneath her. Rocking between them, Blaise moved his hands over her back and arse, continuing to enter her slowly, back and forth in her arse, kisses brushed against her shoulders. Meanwhile, Draco was arching into her, rough and deep, letting her know she was his with each penetrating stroke.

 

“Love having you both in me,” she moaned softly, her hands moving over Draco’s chest and ribs. He was licking her nipples now, sucking and nibbling, hands gripping her hips hard enough to cause bruises. He liked seeing marks on her, having this need to see that she was his and didn’t mind being marked as so. She understood, his pale body often bearing scratches and bites she’d made.

 

Looking up, she saw that Pansy was riding Harry, black stockings contrasting against his pale legs. The brunette hadn’t even removed her high heels, letting the heels dig into his skin as she moved up and down, her mouth full of Ron’s cock. Any shyness she might have once felt about sharing this experience with her best friends had faded over the past months. She liked watching them with Pansy and each other just like they enjoyed watching her with Draco and Blaise.

 

Slim fingers moved over her chin, gently drawing her attention to the man beneath her. “You all right, darling?”

 

Hermione smiled, feeling both of them inside her, their hands on her body, the three of them moving together perfectly. Leaning down, she kissed Draco, nibbling on his lip before whispering, “Never better.”

The End


End file.
